boffandomcom-20200223-history
Cedar Woods
Cedar Woods is a location within Breath of Fire III. Story In Cedar Woods, a half-human, half-cat like character called Rei is seen hunting a very large boar. As he prepares to ambush the creature, a loud noise causes it to flee and Rei to investigate it. Much to his surprise, he finds a broken, empty cage with a small, unconscious, naked boy nearby it being attacked by a trio of currs. Angry at the Currs for scaring his boar away, he quickly takes care of them. Assuming that the boy was abandoned, he decides, after serious thought, to take care of the unconscious boy and house him in his home in the woods. When Rei arrives at his house, another character, Teepo, is introduced. Teepo is a punk kid about the same age as Ryu. At first, he thought the young boy was food, but he soon learned that Ryu was going to become the third member of his and Rei's group. At first he seems a little perturbed by this news, but he and Ryu later come to know each other quite well. Ryu is put to bed in their house and during his sleep he is visited, in his dreams, by two people; Teepo as an adult and The goddess Myria. Ryu, however, does not know who either of these people are and later discounts their appearance as mere dreams. Finding the house deserted, when he finally wakes up, he goes out searching for them. After Ryu, Rei, and Teepo steals and distributes money from the mayor of McNeil Village, the gang returns to their home back in Cedar Woods. This return, however, was filled with despair, panic, and fear as they returned to a burning house. This was done by Balio and Sunder. Contacted by the mayor secretly, they were hired to seek revenge by burning down the trio's home and violently attack them. As such, an impossible fight ensues and the brothers mercilessly defeats the trio. Awakening a short time later, Ryu finds himself in the care of Bunyan, who had found no trace of his friends. After crying, Ryu states that he believes them to be alive and is going to search for them in the city of Wyndia. When Ryu comes back here as an adult, a flashback occurs showing Rei by himself after their battle with Balio and Sunder. Once the flashback ends, Ryu walks up to his house alone, with Garr's permission, and finds Rei behind the house. The 2 talks about their run in with each other at Ogre Road. Rei states that he was surprised that Ryu could beat him with Rei attacking at full force. Rei laughs at his defeat and he's relieved that he's alive. He then states that he's still going to attack the organization, that sent Balio and Sunder after them, and avenge Teepo. With that being said, he leaves the area and heads for Syn City. The Cedar Woods is shown one last time in Teepo's flashback after Balio and Sunder burnt down their house. In this flashback, Teepo's Brood form as a Whelp was revealed as he questioned what he was. Enemy Formations 008&003 009&010&006&005&012 011 Treasure Gallery CedarWoods2.png Bunyan Home.jpg|Bunyan's home Category:Breath of Fire III Locations Category:Yraall Region Locations